End to my Story
by ZaChaos
Summary: I know you can hear me, so please stop pretending that you can't! say something, say anything, wont't you. please don't treat me like i never existed.


"I haven't spoken to anyone for months, spare me this few hours, won't you?" Misaki stood by the open window her entered from, waiting for the guy in black cloak that stood motionless in the room to reply.  
Wind blow into the room, lifting the fringe that hides the face beneath it. In the darkenss night, it should be impossible to see his appearance, but the moonlight that shone into the room provides a slight lit, giving the guy in black cloak a clear glance look at Misaki. The Misaki he knew months ago has lost his youthful, innocent look, replaced by a wary, fearful look. This ending wasn't what he wishes for, but there's no turning back once Misaki took that step.  
"I know that you can hear me, so please stop pretending that you can't! Say something, say anything, won't you! Please don;t treat me like i never existed"  
The guy in black cloak clearly heard Misaki's cry but... he turn his back facing Misaki, he can't let his personal feeling get in the way of the big picture. If he starts to speak to Misaki, he knows that he won't be able to bear to kill Misaki, the one junior he has protected since Misaki reached this school and this world.  
But Misaki is someone who can't exist in this world, he's too much of a danger to this society. "I'm sorry"  
Misaki shook his head over and over again in disapproval. "I only wanted everything to be back to the way it is before, i never wanted this power...I only wanted to be by your side, learning slowly like an idiot or just adventuring in this new world, always hiding behind you, getting protected by you. I never wanted this curse."  
"Let's end this now, stop running anymore" Misaki death will end this painful hunt once and for all, so please stop running anymore.  
"I'm not gonna run anymore, you don't have to worry. Just give me time to say my goodbyes, wont you grant me this last wish?" I won't run anymore, so dont avoid me, please. I only wanted this to end by your hands, not others. And some time to say the words i have been wanting to tell you. I don't want to regret ending my life without telling you my feelings.  
"Few months, I just felt that I needed these few more months. I just needed time to think through what is going on and I need you to hear it."  
"Before, I never knew about reality. But these few months on the run, I seem to have seen through alot of things."  
"I never thought I will live a day to see my closest friends betray me. He was standing right infront of me and I begged of him to help me, I never doubted him but maybe I should, I hate that damn idiot new, next time time i see him, i gotta let him treat me to that expensive restaurant that he promised to take me to but never did." Misaki saw a sudden movement in his shoulders...he's listening. Misaki gave a warm smile that the guy facing his back towards is unable to see, and continued his message in a sad tone as if he's being abandoned. But he was abandoned.  
"It's really painful both physically and mentally, it is. I remember hiding in the cold dungeon that i have built as my house, alone crying with my wound still fresh with blood gushing out of it while hiding from the hunt that is still ongoing. It's miserable but i can't help but laughing at my pitiful looks at the same time. i really felt that i will die from loss of blood in my body, but it never did came true. But the point of this is that I should have listen to you and take up that healing class, that way i could have heal my wounds faster. I will remember to put that in my next semester schedule" If i still have that chance, Misaki once again laugh though his face shows the opposite of what define laughter.  
"Then it got weirder. I never thought I'll live a day where my family's memories of me would be erased. You wont believe how shocked i was when i wanted to just ask my brother how my parents and him were doing in the real world...They asked me...who i was. I ...i...i swallowed my tears and pretended i'm a long distance relative. They were doing fine, they were living their lives happily like usual, my brother seems to have gotten married without me knowing while I'm gone. Bastard, he should at least told me. it seems my sister-in-law is pregnant, and it's going to be a son, i'm gonna be an uncle soon! When he is born, i will definitely teach him some magic tricks to protect himself from bully." But my existence as Misaki, as part of the family will never be the same.  
"And then, i never thought i'll live a day where we would be standing on the opposite side. In the past, when we were together, it's always you who smack me in the back of the head when I said sarcastic words like how you look even scarier than the evil spirit when we are the one in fact hunting down that spirit or how everyone should just prayed and asked wishes from you instead, since you act more arrogant than the spiritual god we met. In the future, when my power outgrown yours, it will be my turn to smack and you wont even notice until you're smacked."  
"I..." Misaki moved towards his back, hugging him like a teddy bear."Let me smack you once before ..." Misaki buried his head into his back. "I hoped that I have matured into the one you wanted me to be when we just met."  
"Lets end this" Misaki lifted his head and whispered into his ears and calmly waited for him.  
"After all this, I realized it's no one fault. it's just my fate. i'm glad that this will be ending soon"  
"But you haven't..." his heart hurts with each words Misaki spoke, each of these feelings yet to come true, but at least one that he is capable of, and lowered down, hinting at Misaki to smack him in the back of his head.  
"I decided to put it off, lets end this once and for all" Misaki stared into the back of the senpai that he holds much respect of and that had protected him from multiple dangers.  
"It's okay, it's no one's fault"  
"Spiritual of the ice world, with the bond i forged with you, show yourself in the physical world. Freeze the being who is deemed a danger to the world and let his body be freeze into eternal crystal..."  
"and his soul be trapped within this ice necklace till everything is consumed up, leaving no traces behind."  
"I love you. Goodbye" Misaki said this words in regret as he has yet to catch a glance of him for this one last time. But at least his feeling has been...  
"I won't let this be the end of your story. We will meet again someday, I promise" Holding that necklace tightly in his palm, he spoke these words towards the crystallized figure that can no longer hears.

* * *

3 days till my exams began and now i lost my notes worth of 6 chapters. depress, depress, depress.

anyway, hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
